The present discussion is related to a vehicle, such as a walk behind loader, or industrial equipment having a drive system and an auxiliary system. The present discussion is more particularly related to a method of enabling an auxiliary system on the vehicle.
Vehicles such as loaders are useful for performing a variety of tasks in industrial, agricultural, commercial and other applications and environments. Loaders come in a variety of configurations and sizes, including, for example, walk-behind loaders, which are operable from the rear of the loader by an operator that can walk behind the loader. Such loaders can also include a platform on which an operator can ride. In such instances, an operator rides along with the loader instead of walking behind the loader.
Loaders often include hydraulic systems, which are coupled to an engine and provide power that can be utilized to perform a number of tasks, such as propelling the machine and providing power to perform loader functions, such as raising and lowering lift arms. In addition, some loaders provide hydraulic power sources that can be utilized by attachments, implements or accessories (collectively, for the purposes of this discussion, “implements”) that are coupled to the loader. The hydraulic power source provided for use by implements is generally known as an auxiliary power source.